


The Pooch

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Maya, Carina and Bubbles. :) A.K.A, the Team finds a dog and Maya has trouble saying no to him. How will Carina react?
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 63
Kudos: 818





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very near and dear to my heart because I love animals and I ADORE dogs. I really hope you like it too. :)
> 
> Because this fic is a very special one to me, feedback would be especially appreciated.
> 
> I don't own the characters (except Bubbles, of course :) ).

“You’re not playing fair, you know that?!” Maya said with a smile as she stroked the dog’s head. “It’s impossible for me to say _no_ to you when you’re looking at me like that!”

The pooch tilted his head as if he understood what Maya was saying. The Team had had an intervention at an abandoned building complex earlier that day, and in the course of that intervention, they had come across a dog. A middle-sized black and white dog that had something akin to a collar around his neck - it was a _he_. He also seemed to be able to follow command and was too comfortable around people to be a stray. He had stuck around during their intervention and as they were getting ready to leave, he seemed unwilling to let them leave – Maya in particular. Needless to say, the Fire Captain, who had always had a soft spot for animals in general - and dogs in particular - just could not bring herself to leave him there. So, they had brought him back with them to the Station House, given him water, fed him and even given him a wash.

And currently, he was in Maya’s office, looking expectantly at her. It was the end of her shift and she was getting ready to leave for Carina’s – they had a movie night planned. As for the dog, he was supposed to stay at the Station with the night shift and the following morning someone from the Team was going to take him to the vet to see if he had an ID chip and was, possibly, someone’s lost pet. However, the dog obviously had other plans.

“No, don’t look at me like that!” Maya said, looking at the dog. “I can’t take you with me because I’m I supposed to spend the evening with my insanely hot girlfriend, whom I haven’t seen in what feels like longer than forever! I mean, I know she likes dogs, but I’m not sure that she would be too thrilled if I brought you over with me tonight. Besides, you’ll be perfectly fine here. We all love dogs and you’ll have company around the clock.”

The dog tilted his head a few more times and gave Maya a look which, paired with a pleading soft whine, made the blonde sigh in frustration. She picked up her phone.

“You’re not fair! Not fair at all!” she repeated, looking at the pooch, who suddenly put his paw on her knee. Instantly, Maya’s dimpled appeared. “Cheap shot!” she mumbled, smiling, as she waited for her call to be answered.

“Ciao, bella! I was about to send you a text.” she heard Carina say a few seconds later. “Are you on your way over? I am about to make popcorn.”

“Hey! Yeah, about that… How would you feel if, instead of me coming to your place, you came to mine?” Maya asked. “You can bring the popcorn, too.”

“Why? Is something wrong?” the brunette asked, a trace of worry in her voice.

“No, babe, don’t worry everything’s fine.” Maya replied reassuringly as she petted the dog again. “It’s just that something’s come up, and I have to make a short stop near my house first, so I thought you might come over instead.”

“You are sure nothing is wrong?” Carina asked, still somewhat suspicious.

“Yes. I promise you, everything’s fine.” the blonde reiterated. “So, what do you say?”

“OK. I’ll come over.” the Italian agreed.

“Awesome! Oh, and if I’m not there by the time you come, I’ll be there soon.”

“OK.” Carina said, suddenly more than a little confused.

“I’ll see you soon, babe. I love you!”

“I love you too, bella. See you!”

As she ended her call to Carina, Maya stood up and put her phone into her pocket. “C’mon!” she said as she went for the door. The dog dutifully followed her - without a leash.

As they walked out of her office, Maya noticed Andy and Travis in the Beanery. “He’s coming home with me.” she announced matter-of-factly.

The glance the two exchanged at that, did not escape her. “Not a word!” she warned.

“What?! We didn’t say anything!” Andy remarked with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah, right! See you tomorrow.” Maya returned as she went for the exit, the dog walking next to her.

About an hour later, she arrived home. She noticed Carina’s car already parked in her usual spot.

“Alright, Bubbles, here we are.” she announced with a smile as she looked at the dog, who was in the passenger’s seat, curiously looking around him. “Now, remember what I’ve told you…” she said as she reached behind her and grabbed a lash from the backseat. “We don’t want to give Carina a stroke, and that’s why I’m putting you on a leash. But, if you behave, it’ll come off soon!”

Once again, it seemed as if the dog understood her perfectly. He sat still and let her put the leash on. Maya patted his head. “Good boy!” she praised him. “Now, wait here until I get the essentials from the back.”

A few minutes later, Maya and Bubbles stopped in front of Maya’s front door.

“Remember – we don’t want to scare Carina, so wait for me to come in first and lay the groundwork - and no barking!” she instructed him as she balanced a dog bed and a bag with things she had bought for Bubbles in one hand, and the leash and her keys in the other. After some effort, she managed to unlock the door. “Be quiet!” she whispered as she opened the door. “Carina?” she called out.

“In the kitchen, bella!” she heard her girlfriend’s voice…

…and an instant smile spread across her face. “Sit!” she whispered to Bubbles. He did. She put the things she had in her hands on the floor. “Wait here.” she then told him and went for the kitchen.

“Hey, babe, I’m here. Sorry it took me so long!” she offered apologetically a few moments later as she walked in.

“It’s OK, bella.” Carina returned with a smile, meeting her halfway. “What matters is that you’re here now. I’ve missed you!” she said as she pulled her close and kissed her.

Maya smiled and instantly melted into the kiss. She had really missed Carina over the past few days as well.

The kiss had quickly turned passionate, and Carina was about to take Maya’s jacket off, when a sound was heard from the hall. However, neither of the two had paid any attention to it, at first – Maya because she had managed to momentarily completely forget about her new companion in the hall, and Carina because she had been too focused on the task at hand and had not caught it at all.

But, that changed a few moments later. A loud bark was heard, making Carina stop her actions and frown slightly. “What was that?” she asked breathlessly, looking at the blonde.

“That’s Bubbles.” Maya replied sheepishly, equally out of breath.

“Who?!” the Italian returned – she could have sworn she had heard a bark.

“Bubbles.” Maya repeated. “The reason why I’d asked you to come here and why I was late.” She stepped closer toward the kitchen entrance. “Bubbles, c’mere, boy!”

A beat later, Bubbles came running into the kitchen, wagging his tail happily.

“Sit!” Maya said. He obeyed immediately, and she proceeded to take his leash off. “Good boy!”

“What is this?! What is going on?!” Carina asked, looking between Maya and the dog, utter confusion on her face.

“I’ll explain everything in a bit.” Maya said. “But first, would you like to pet him?”

Carina smiled. “Certo!” she nodded as she came next to Maya and crouched down, waiting to see if Bubbles would approach her, which he immediately did.

“Carina, this is Bubbles. Bubbles, this is Carina.” Maya said, smiling.

As Bubbles sniffed Carina’s hand, he started wagging his tail more vigorously and the brunette’s smile grew. “Ciao, cucciolotto!” she said as she started patting him. “Nice to meet you. Ma, sei cosi carino! You’re so cute!”

Bubbles barked in response.

“Well, it’s nice to see you two hitting it off!” Maya remarked, her own smile wide.

“It’s hard not to, when he is so cute!” Carina returned. “Where did you find him?”

“Well…” Maya started as she stood up. “We had an intervention earlier at an abandoned building complex and he was there.”

“Poverino! You poor thing!” Carina asked, suddenly feeling sad for this cute pooch.

“I was gonna leave him at the Station, but he refused to leave my side.” the blonde explained.

Carina gave her a telling look. “Of course he did.” she smiled. “So, he is a stray?”

“Well, kinda.” Maya replied.

“What do you mean – kinda?” the Italian asked as she continued to pet Bubbles, who continued to waggle his tail.

“It’s a little complicated and pretty sad.” Maya said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the hall, quickly followed by Carina and Bubbles. “I’ll explain everything. But, first, help me get the things I bought put away. And, we also need to give him water.”

“What is all this?!” Carina asked as she noticed the amount of items on the floor there, unable to hide a smile.

“Some things I bought for Bubbles. After we left the Station, I took him to the vet to check for the chip, and then we went to a pet shop.” Maya explained.

“So, what… You’re thinking about keeping him?” Carina now asked.

“I dunno… Maybe… But, until I decide what to do, or until something better comes along for him, I had to buy him a few things.” the blonde said.

“ **A few** things?!” Carina chuckled. “It looks like you’ve bought half of the pet store!”

“Oh, shut up!” Maya rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. “You would’ve done the same. You were melting just now when you were talking to him.”

Carina had to admit Maya was right. “Fine.” she returned as they reentered the kitchen and started putting things away.

Maya unpacked one of the toys she had bought for Bubbles and gave it to him. He took it immediately.

“So, what did the vet say? Is he a stray or isn’t he?” Carina asked as she unpacked the water bowl and filled it up.

Maya sighed. “He is now. He used to be this old man’s pet. He was very loved and cared for since the day he was born, about three years ago - and as you can see – also, very well trained. Unfortunately, the old man died a few months back, and since he had no living relatives, Bubbles was taken into shelter. They’d tried to find him a home, but he just didn’t seem to like anyone. And, then about a week ago, somehow, he’d managed to run away from the shelter - and they had been looking for him ever since.”

“Oh, that’s so sad!” Carina said as she put the water bowl down and Bubbles immediately came up to it and started drinking. Carina remained watching him sadly for a few moments. Then, she looked at Maya. “But, how do you know all this?” she asked.

“It turns out it really is a small world out there!” Maya half-quipped with a small smile. “Apparently, the vet I took him to, to check for the ID tag, used to be his regular vet. He was very happy to see Bubbles again - and vice-versa. He’s told me about Bubbles, his life, about what kind of food he eats and stuff like that.”

“I see. But, if you decide to keep him, what about work? I mean, you work in shifts and crazy hours.” Carina offered meaningfully as she crouched down again and returned to petting Bubbles, who was once again next to her.

Maya shook her head. “It won’t be a problem. I can take him to the Station with me. He seems to love it there and everyone loves him as well. Besides, in the movies you often see Fire Stations with dogs or cats. So, why wouldn’t we have one of our own?!” she remarked, smiling.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that your mind about keeping him is already made up!” Carina noted with a knowing smile.

“Well, actually, there is something that could still change it.” Maya returned, her demeanor changing slightly.

Carina frowned in confusion. “What?” she asked as she stood up.

“You.” Maya replied simply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles is back! The story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it makes you smile. :)

“Me?!” Carina returned, confused. “What do you mean - me?!” She was not following.

“Well, if he stays with me, it is going to affect you as well and if you don’t want me to keep him - I won’t. Because for this to really work, you have to be on board as well.” Maya explained, sincerely hoping that Carina would not take her up on her offer and say she did not want Bubbles. “Because if he’s is staying - he’s staying for good. And, if you need some time to think, I…”

“I don’t.” the brunette interjected, shaking her head; her eyes starting to well up with tears. “If you want to keep him, then I want that as well.” she said as she walked over to her girlfriend.

“You sure?!” Maya asked, full of hope.

Carina nodded. “I am.”

“Awesome!” the blonde exclaimed happily, but then suddenly frowned. “But, wait… Why are you teary-eyed?”

“Because I keep realizing - over and over again - just how amazing you are, bella!” Carina returned adoringly, interlacing their fingers together.

“Thank you, babe. But, I don’t understand… Why exactly am I amazing?” Maya asked, earnestly confused. “Is it because I’ve decided to adopt a great dog? Because Bubbles has made that decision real easy!”

“That too, of course. But also because you’ve asked me about it, first.” the Italian replied.

“Well, of course. I mean, you are my girlfriend, we are in a relationship, and me getting a dog should concern you as well.” Maya shrugged. “I mean, if the situation were reversed, wouldn’t you do the same?”

“Certo!” Carina promptly replied. “But, I have never been in a similar situation before.” She felt her heart miss a beat – her words were loaded with meaning.

Realizing what Carina meant, Maya beamed. “Neither have I.” she said.

Suddenly, the importance of this moment dawned on them both.

“I love you, Carina!” Maya uttered, her voice full of emotion.

“Ti amo anch’io, bella!” Carina returned in kind.

A sweet kiss followed. However, it came to a rather abrupt end when they felt something – or rather, **someone** _-_ moving around their legs accompanied by a series of noises.

“Looks like someone’s jealous!” Maya chuckled as they separated.

“It would appear so, yes.” Carina assented with a smile of her own as they both turned to Bubbles, who was looking at both of them, clearly not particularly pleased.

“So, he is staying?” Maya asked as she looked at Carina again.

The Italian nodded. “He is staying.”

“You hear that, bud?” Maya said as she crouched down to Bubbles’ eye level. “You’re staying!”

Once again, as if he understood what was being said, the pooch waggled his tail happily and barked.

“I think he approves!” Carina noted with a smile.

“I think you’re right! Although, you do realize that that means he’ll probably come over to your place as well, occasionally.” Maya remarked meaningfully.

“Of course! In fact, we should go to the pet shop to buy a few things for him to have at my place as well. Ti paicerebbe questo? Would you like that?” the brunette asked as she crouched down as well.

Once again, Bubbles barked in conformation.

Maya grinned. “So, I can expect you to empty out the other part of the pet shop, then?”

Carina rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. “Very funny, Maya! Crede di essere molto divertente, quando non lo e’ per niente!” she then said as she looked at Bubbles and patted him.

“You do know he doesn’t understand Italian, right?” the blonde quipped.

“Well, not yet, but he is going to - and soon!” Carina promptly returned.

“Oh, is that so?” Maya smirked.

The Italian nodded. “Yes. Bubbles is going to become a bilingual dog.”

“Well, he certainly has better odds of learning Italian than I do!” Maya deadpanned.

Carina said nothing to that. She just shook her head and smiled.

About half an hour later, Maya, Carina and Bubbles were sitting on the couch. The first two were watching a movie and the third one was resting comfortably next to them – next to Carina to be exact.

“Things happen for a reason.” the brunette suddenly remarked.

“What?” Maya returned, giving her a puzzled look.

“You said that they had tried to find Bubbles a new home, but that he couldn’t seem to connect with anyone. And yet, with you and the others from the Station he has connected immediately.” Carina explained. 

“And, with you as well.” Maya offered.

The Italian nodded. “Yes. So, it is almost like he has been waiting for **you**.”

“Well, I don’t know if I’d go that far…” Maya said. “Though, I did always want a dog. Unfortunately, my father wouldn’t hear of it, so I never had one.”

Carina smiled. “But, now finally, you do.”

“But, now finally, I do.” the blonde smiled as she glanced over at the sleeping pooch. “And, I’m really glad it’s him. Though, I’m not sure how I feel about the name _Bubbles_ – it’s not really a name for a firefighter’s dog.” she mused.

“Why not? I like it. I think it suits him perfectly.” Carina returned. “Besides, don’t you use foam to put out fires, sometimes?”

Maya smiled again. “We do.”

“Well, there you go, then. I’d say that _Bubbles_ is more than fitting.” At that moment, Bubbles started snoring, making Carina laugh softly “See? He agrees!”

“Yeah, great!” Maya mumbled. “It looks like now, I’m gonna have to deal with two snorers instead of one!” she deadpanned with a grin.

Carina slapped her forearm gently. “I do not snore!” she objected.

“Yes, you do.” the blonde reiterated. “And, I’ll prove it to you - once and for all!”

“How?” the Italian inquired.

“The next time you start snoring - I’ll record it, and play it for you.”

“And, how will I know it’s me and not someone from the Station?” Carina challenged.

“Because you are the only person whose snoring I’m willing to put up with!” Maya returned…

…and Carina melted. She leaned in for a sweet kiss that quickly turned passionate. However, just like before, it soon was interrupted.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Maya breathed out as she found herself, literally, being pushed away from Carina…

…who started laughing wholeheartedly. “It looks like your new roommate **really** doesn’t want us to be close!”

“We’re gonna have to have a serious talk, Bubbles!” Maya said, looking at the dog, who stopped making a fuss as soon as Maya and Carina pulled apart, and he went back to his previous position as if nothing had happened.

“And, if that doesn’t work, we can always ask someone from the Station to look after him when we want to have some time alone.” Carina only half-quipped, still laughing.

Maya shot her a glance. “I’m glad you find this amusing, Carina!”

“You have to admit - it is pretty funny!” the Italian noted, smiling.

“At the moment, I’m way too frustrated to find it funny!” the blonde retorted. “I was looking forward to us spending an evening/night together.”

“Well, we are spending an evening/night together. It’s just that well… It may turn out to be slightly different. But, I mean, c’mon bella… How can you say _no_ to this face?!” Carina said as she looked at Bubbles…

…who, as if on cue, stepped over her to get to Maya and licked her hand. “Smooth, real smooth, Bubbles!” Maya shook her head as both she and Carina started laughing.

The following morning, Maya was awoken by a strange sound. For the first moment, or two, the thought that ran through her still sleep-hazed mind was: _‘Carina is snoring again!’_ But, as soon as she opened her eyes, she realized that the sound was not coming form her girlfriend, but rather from an adorable ball of fur, that was looking at her with literal puppy eyes.

“Bubbles, what are you doing here?” she whispered as she stretched her arm to pat him on the head. “I thought we’d agreed you’d stay in your bed, in the living room.” The dog made what sounded a disapproving whine in response. “I guess we’re gonna have to talk about that, too!” Maya sighed as she reached for her phone to check the time - she could see it was still dark out. “It’s 5:30!” she huffed.

She still had about an hour before she was actually supposed to get up, and this was not exactly how she had imagined her day starting. But, Bubbles obviously had other plans, and with another grunt and a quick kiss to a-blissfully-sleeping Carina’s cheek, she got out of bed. As soon as she did, Bubbles jumped onto the bed and took her place. “This just keeps getting better and better!” the blonde deadpanned as a smile spread across her face. “But, seeing as she is clearly your favorite, why couldn’t you wake **her** up to take you for a walk instead of me?!”

Immediately, Bubbles gave her a tilt of the head and a sweet look in response. Chuckling lightly, Maya shook her head and went for the bathroom.

An hour later, the walk was over, Bubbles was fed, and Carina was still sleeping. Maya knew this because, as she and Bubbles approached the bedroom, she could hear light snoring coming from inside. “Be quiet now!” she instructed Bubbles and slowly took her phone out of her pocket. “We are going to gather some evidence.”

She entered the room quietly, followed by Bubbles - who was just as quiet - and pressed _record_ , chuckling softly. After a few moments, she stopped recording, put her phone back into her pocket and walked over to her side of the bed. “No, you stay there!” she told Bubbles, who looked ready to jump onto the bed again. Reluctantly, however, he complied.

Maya climbed onto the bed and kissed Carina’s cheek softly. The snoring stopped. Maya kissed her again, and now a small smile appeared on the brunette’s lips. A third kiss received a content hum in response.

Then, Carina opened her eyes. “Buongiorno, bella!”

“Good morning, babe!” Maya returned with a smile of her own.

“I love it when you wake me up like this!” Carina said.

“I love it too, but I’m afraid it may get a little more complicated to do from now on.” Maya noted meaningfully.

“Why?!” Carina returned frowning, slightly confused.

Maya chuckled. “Well, because I’ve got competition now. And, he clearly likes you a lot more than he likes me, because it hasn’t occurred to him to wake **you** up to take him for a walk this morning!”

Now, Carina remembered. “Oh, well, I guess he just knows that I like to sleep more than you do.” she noted with a chuckle of her own. “Where is he, by the way?” she asked as she set up.

But, before Maya had the chance to answer, Bubbles ran to the bed and jumped up, waggling his tail, wanting for Carina to pet him. She obliged immediately. “There you are! Ciao, cuccolotto! Hai dormito bene?” she asked as she started playing with him.

Maya watched the interaction between the two with a wide smile on her face. Then, after a few moments – trying, but failing, to appear offended – she said: “Well, it’s obvious that I am becoming the third wheel here!”

Carina grinned. “You’re so cute when you pout, bella!”

“I do not pout, Carina!” the blonde promptly objected - effectively pouting now.

The Italian burst out laughing. “No, of course you don’t!”

Suddenly, Maya smirked. “You know… I was gonna leave this for later, but I think I’m gonna use it right away!” she said as she pulled the phone out of her pocket. “Recorded moments ago.” she uttered triumphantly as she pressed _play._

In a matter of beats, Carina’s face shaped into a pout. “Yeah, well, most people snore!” she mumbled.

Maya shook her head. “I don’t.” she stated matter-of-factly.

It irked Carina that Maya was right – she really did not snore. “Beata te! Good for you!” she said as she made an attempt to get out of bed.

However, Maya was quick to stop her by gently reaching for her forearm. Carina shot her a glance, but immediately relaxed into her touch and sat back again. “Now, who’s pouting?” the blonde quipped teasingly.

Instantly, Carina’s expression softened. “Well, the next time I snore, just wake me up.” she suggested.

Maya shook her head. “As long as it continues to be light snoring, I won’t. To be honest, I find it cute, and oddly soothing.” she admitted. “And, besides, it wouldn’t be fair to wake you and let him snore away.” she quipped as she looked at Bubbles.

Carina smiled. “Good point!”

As Maya leaned in for a kiss, a bark was heard. “Alright, that’s enough!” she said. “What time does you shift end today?” she asked, looking at Carina.

“It should be over by 7.” the Italian said. “Why?”

“Because, I’m putting Montgomery on dog-sitting duty today and I need to know when I should tell him it starts!”

Instantly, Bubbles made a disproving sound.

“No, you don’t get a say in this! You are going to bond with Montgomery for a few hours this evening. It’s a done deal!” Maya said, and Carina laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? Are you smiling? ;) 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles is back! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These past couple of days have been pretty challenging for me, but Bubbles has made them a little more bearable, and I hope reading this chapter makes you smile at least half as much as it has made me smile writing it. :)

About an hour later, Maya and Bubbles arrived at the Station. As soon as Maya let him out of the car, the dog happily ran inside. When Maya entered a few moments later - holding a bag of Bubbles’ kibble in one hand and his leash in the other - Bubbles was already playing with Travis.

“Look what I’ve brought you!” Travis said to Bubbles, holding up an orange tennis ball, and the pooch immediately tried to jump up and reach it.

Maya couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “What’s you got there, Travis?” she quipped, putting the bag on the floor.

“Oh, hey, Maya!” Travis returned in greeting, only glancing at his Captain and friend for a second before turning his attention back to Bubbles. “It’s just an old tennis ball I found at home and I thought Bubbles might like it. You do like it, don’t you, bud?” he said before throwing it toward the exit. Bubbles immediately ran after it.

“I see.” Maya remarked knowingly. “Well, maybe, you should go around back and play with him there for a bit. This is a Fire Station after all, and we want people to take us seriously. And a dog running out of it - chasing a ball - isn’t really gonna achieve that.”

“I don’t know, Maya… A lot of Fire Stations have dogs and cats as their lucky charms of sorts, and people take them pretty seriously.” Travis returned as Bubbles brought the ball back to him. “Good boy, Bubbles! Good boy!” Travis praised him. “But, playing out back would definitely safer, because there’s nothing to break there and no one to trip. C’mon, bud… Let’s go play out back!” he said as he threw Bubbles the ball toward the back exit this time. Once again, the dog immediately ran after it.

However, just as Travis was about to follow him, Maya’s words stopped him.

“Hold up a sec, Trav!” she said.

“What is it?” he asked as he turned to face her again.

“Well, I was wondering, since you two seem to be getting along so well, if maybe you could watch him for a few hours this evening? I’d bring him over to your place and pick him up afterward.” Maya said with a sweet smile.

Travis raised his eyebrow. “Why?”

Suddenly, Maya felt a small blush warm up her cheeks. “Well, yesterday, Carina and I were supposed to have a movie night, and let’s just say it hadn’t gone quite according to plan.”

Travis smiled. “No problem, I’d love to. But, wait… Does this mean you’re keeping him?”

Maya matched his smile. “Yeap, it does.”

“Nice! So, does this also mean that he is going to be here every day?”

“As long as everyone’s OK with that, I don’t see why not.”

“As long as everyone’s OK with what?” asked Vic as she entered the Station.

“With Bubbles being the newest addition to the Station - Maya is his new owner.” Travis replied.

“Is she, now?” Vic quipped with a knowing smirk. “Well, as far as I’m concerned – by all means! I like the little guy. Where is he, by the way?” she then asked, looking around for Bubbles.

“He’s out back. I brought him a ball. I’m gonna throw it to him a few times.” Travis said.

“Sounds great!” Vic returned. “I’ll join you in a minute!”

“OK.” Travis nodded and went to find Bubbles.

“What?!” Maya uttered with a weary sigh as she noticed Vic’s smirk directed at her.

Vic shook her head. “Nothing. It’s just that, if someone had told me ten months ago, that you’d own a dog and be in a steady relationship I would’ve told them they were crazy.”

“Really funny, Vic!” Maya huffed, making a face at her friend; although inwardly she had to admit Vic had a point – she had changed quite a lot over the last six months since she started dating Carina, and thankfully, for the better.

“Hey, I didn’t say it was a bad thing!” Vic offered with an earnest smile. “So, I take it Carina’s OK with you having a dog, then?”

Instantly, a wide smile spread across the Fire Captain’s face. “She is.”

“Careful there, Bishop - you’re teetering on the brink of domesticity!” Vic now quipped.

“Don’t you have work to do?!” Maya snorted, but her eyes smiled. 

“Yes, I do. I believe there is a cute dog and a tennis ball waiting for me.” Vic said. “Oh, and by the way, I have a friend who’s a groomer, and she’d be more than happy to take Bubbles on as a client. We can’t have our dog looking shabby, now can we?” she remarked before she turned around and went for the back.

Maya shook her head, smile never leaving her – Bubbles was turning out to be a true blessing!

The rest of the morning had gone by quickly and uneventfully workwise – not that anyone was complaining. They had only gone out to a few routine interventions and never with more than one truck, which meant that someone had always stayed behind with Bubbles. Maya had also managed to gauge the feelings of almost everyone about the possibility of Bubbles spending time at the Station and was happy to learn there were no objections – even Gibson, who was a known “cat person” seemed to like Bubbles just fine.

It was currently lunchtime and Maya was in her office texting Carina, with Bubbles sleeping next to her chair. She had tried calling the brunette a few times over the course of the morning, but each time the call went straight to voicemail. After the third call, she had decided to send her a text saying not to worry that she just wanted to say _hi_. That had been about an hour earlier, and now she was texting her again. But this time, it was to ask if she wanted her to pick up dinner on her way home from work – the two had agreed in the morning that they would spend the night at Maya’s again, seeing as it was the better option for Bubbles, while he was still adjusting to his new life.

Maya was in the middle of typing her text when she heard a knock at the door. Bubbles instantly awoke and looked up, first at Maya, and then at the door.

“It’s OK, Bubbles.” Maya offered as she instinctively reached down to pet him. “Come in.” she then said as she looked toward the door as well.

The next instant the door opened - and immediately - Bubbles ran to it, barking happily.

“Ciao, cucciolotto! Ti sono mancata? Mi sei mancato anche tu!” Carina said, smiling. She somehow managed to close the door and then she crouched down to pet Bubbles, who seemed to be responding to her words with barks.

Watching the interaction between the two, Maya melted. As Carina pulled out a chew toy from her pocket - making Bubbles’ tail waggle even more - the blonde remarked, her smile unwavering: “So, he gets a present, and I don’t even get a ‘hello’?”

The Italian looked at her girlfriend, smiling widely. Then, she looked back at Bubbles. “Tieni.” she said, putting the toy on the floor in front of him. Immediately, he picked it up and started playing with it.

Meanwhile, Carina stood up, walked over to Maya’s chair, and with a telling smirk on her lips, kissed her passionately. “Hello! Is this better?” she asked breathlessly as her eyes met Maya’s again, and she was effectively sitting on the blonde’s lap.

“Much!” Maya replied, equally out of breath, her dimples showing. Then, she glanced at Bubbles, who was still busy playing with his new toy. “I can’t believe he hasn’t interrupted us, though!”

Carina chuckled. “Maybe the trick is to keep him focused on something else.”

“So, what are you saying?” Maya asked. “That now, every time I want to kiss you, I’m gonna have to get Bubbles a new toy? Because if that’s the case, I’m gonna have to work overtime, and then some!”

The brunette laughed. “Or you’re going to make a dog-sitting schedule for the Station.” she quipped. “Speaking of which, what did Travis say for tonight?”

“He said – no problem. Also, I ran the idea of having Bubbles at the Station by everybody, and they all seemed OK with it. In fact, he’s already been given four tennis balls, a Frisbee, and Vic has even found him a groomer.” Maya informed Carina with a happy smile.

“Well, it looks like your plan about giving the Station a mascot is working well.” the Italian remarked with a smile of her own. “Although, I had no doubt that it would. He really is adorable!” she said as she glanced at Bubbles, who was still busy with his new toy. “And how was he today when you had to leave the Station?”

“Actually, so far, it’s been a pretty light day and there has always been someone here with him. But, I think he’ll be fine even if we all have to go out at some point.” Maya mused. “Which reminds me, I’d tried calling you a few times, but it had gone straight to voicemail.”

“I’m sorry, bella. I had a mom in labor and a C-section.” Carina returned. “I only read your message before I left the hospital to come here, and then I didn’t want to call you because I wanted to surprise you.” she offered earnestly, lacing their fingers together.

Maya smiled. “Alright, you’re forgiven. But, only because you brought a toy for Bubbles!”

“It’s a good thing that there’s a pet shop on the way from the hospital, then.” the brunette quipped, smiling as well.

Maya shook her head as her smile grew. “Definitely!” she assented. “Now, as you weren’t answering my calls, I assumed you were working; so when you knocked, I was in the middle of writing you a text asking if you wanted me to bring food on my way home from work.”

Carina’s heart fluttered with Maya’s words. She leaned in and kissed her sweetly. “Sei incredibile, lo sai? You’re amazing, you know that?” she uttered adoringly.

The blonde beamed. “Nah, I just love you, babe, that’s all!”

“Ti amo, anch’io, amore!” the Italian returned and they kissed again.

“So, about dinner…” Maya then said. “Any special requests?”

Carina smirked tellingly. “Surprise me…!”

Instantly, Maya’s breath hitched. “How long until dinner?!”

Carina laughed again. This time, the happy sound of her laughter had captured Bubbles’ attention and he looked up, barked, and came up to Maya’s chair – chew toy in his mouth.

“Hey, Bubbles…” Carina said as moved off Maya’s lap and crouched down. “You should know that your owner is very impatient.” The dog let out a soft sound in response, making the brunette chuckle again. “See? He understands, and once again, agrees with me!” she noted matter-of-factly as she glanced at her girlfriend, stroking Bubbles’ head.

Initially, Maya was going to object to Carina’s words, but as she noticed Bubbles’ happy reaction to the brunette’s cuddles, she changed her mind. “You really like him, don’t you?” she said with an adoring smile.

“I do.” the Italian returned with a nod. “I just wish I could take him to work sometimes with me, too.”

At that moment, Maya made a decision. She stood up as well, and took a quick breath. “Well, maybe you can’t take him to work with you, but you could spend even more time with him outside of work.”

As her girlfriend’s words registered with her, Carina stopped mid-movement, and her eyes flew up to meet her Maya’s. “I’m… I’m sorry… Are you asking me to move in with you?!” she uttered, her voice vibrating slightly.

“I am.” the blonde nodded, trying to keep the sudden onset of nervousness out of her voice. “What do you say?”

Carina stood up again, inhaling slowly. Then, as a beaming smile spread across her face, her voice full of emotion, she said: “Yes, bella, I will move in with you!”

As she heard Carina’s response, Maya let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding, her trademark dimples showing. Without wasting another beat, she stepped forward and pulled the brunette into a kiss.

However, only moments later, a bark was heard, and the two pulled apart, laughing. They shared a knowing glance, and then crouched down next to Bubbles, one on each side.

“You hear that, bud?!” Maya said, stroking his head affectionately. “Carina’s moving in with us!” Bubbles promptly barked in conformation. “But, we are going to have to make some ground rules, though!” she continued, looking at him. “I mean, you really have to stop interrupting us every time we kiss!”

Now, Bubbles whined.

“I don’t think he agrees with that!” Carina chuckled.

“Yes, well, he’s going to have to learn to agree!” Maya returned with a playful smirk. “Fortunately, he’s going to have a lot more opportunities for learning, from here on out.”

Carina matched her grin. “Is he, now?”

The blonde nodded. “Yeap.” She stood up.

“That’s good to know.” Carina returned, following suit. “I’m a little curious, though… If it weren’t for Bubbles, would’ve you’ve asked me to move in with you?” she wanted to know. 

Maya smiled adoringly. “I would.” she nodded, taking Carina’s hand. “Might have waited for a few more weeks until I came up with the perfect way of asking you… But yeah, I definitely would!”

Carina beamed. She leaned forward and kissed Maya sweetly. “Well, in that case – grazie, Bubbles!”

As he heard his name, Bubbles barked again; and once again, Maya and Carina laughed.

Then, with a loving look at her girlfriend, Carina said: “And, for the record, bella - **THIS** was the perfect way of asking me to move in with you!”

Maya smiled at Carina’s words. Then she took her by the hand, and followed by Bubbles, led them to the door. “C’mon!” she said. 

“Where are we going?” Carina asked, confused, but followed without objection. 

Maya winked at her. “We’ve got a move to organize!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 has been an extremely hard year all around, and I truly hope that 2021 is a much happier and healthier year for all of us!  
> In this New Year, I wish you and your loved ones many more smiles, much more laughter and carefree moments!
> 
> I also want to thank you for welcoming me into this fandom and for reading my fics. Every comment and kudos have made me smile and are greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> Felice 2021! Happy New 2021!  
> Take care!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles is back and the story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay; I hope it's worth the wait, though! :)

A few moments later, the three of them entered the Beanery where they found Vic, Travis, Andy, Warren and Emmett.

“Good, just the people I wanted to see.” Maya said. “What are your plans for this Saturday?” she asked, looking at all four of them.

“Are you asking as Maya - our friend, or as Captain Bishop - our Captain?” Andy teased with a smile.

“I’m pretty sure that **Captain Bishop** wouldn’t have formed this as a question.” Vic half-quipped; receiving in response a poorly concealed chuckle from Emmett, open grins from Travis and Andy, and a little more discreet ones from Carina and Warren.

“Thank you for that keen observation, **Hughes**!” Maya said, her eyebrow raised. “And the reason I’m asking is because Carina and I need your help.”

“Is it to dog-sit Bubbles? Because, if it is, I’m more than happy to do it.” Vic announced.

Maya shook her head. “No, it’s not. But, it’s good to know you’re volunteering.” she said. She laced her fingers with Carina’s, who responded with loving a smile. “We need you to help us move. Carina and I are moving in together.”

A few moments of a semi-stunned silence and exchanged glances followed as the group processed the news, and Maya and Carina waited. Warren was the first to react. “Well, congratulation, that’s great!” he offered sincerely.

“Thank you, Warren!” Maya said with a warm smile.

“Way to go, Bishop! Oh, and in case you were wondering - you’re no longer teetering.” Vic quipped again, making a reference to her earlier “domesticity” remark to Maya.

Naturally, the blonde picked up on it immediately. She grinned widely. “Thank you, Vic!” She knew there was no point in denying the obvious.

After everyone offered their congratulations - Bubbles joining in the cheer as well - Maya asked: “So, is that a **yes** for Saturday, then?”

“Will there be pizza?” Travis countered with a question of his own.

“Of course!” Carina nodded.

“Homemade?” Andy asked.

The Italian chuckled. “Naturalmente!”

“In that case - and I believe I speak for everyone when I say - we’re game!” Vic said ceremoniously.

“You make pizza from scratch?!” Emmett uttered, looking at Carina in slight awe.

“She’s Italian, Probie – of course she makes pizza from scratch!” Andy pointed out meaningfully.

Carina was about to say that not all Italians made their pizza from scratch – although personally she did - but the awestruck expression on Emmett’s face stopped her; and instead, she opted for another smile.

“OK, so…” Maya started. “I was thinking we could meet here at the Station at 9 AM on Saturday, and then go to Carina’s and then the house.”

“And, Bubbles?” Vic asked.

As he heard his name, the pooch promptly barked, causing the humans to laugh.

“What about Bubbles?” Maya returned in response, not really sure what Vic meant.

“Is he coming, too?” Vic specified.

“Of course he is. You don’t think we would leave him at home, do you?” Maya replied matter-of-factly, patting Bubbles on the head. She glanced at Carina tellingly before adding: “We actually have him to thank for the move!”

Carina smiled meaningfully. “That’s right!” she nodded. “Grazie, cucciolotto!” she cooed, patting Bubbles as well. Then, she glanced at her watch. “Oh, I have to go back to the hospital.”

“We’ll walk you out!” Maya said. “C’mon, Bubbles!”

“See you later!” Carina greeted everyone.

“Bye, Carina!”

“Bye, Dr. DeLuca!”

That evening, Maya first dropped Bubbles off at Travis’ and then she went to pick up Carina from the hospital. On her way there, she stopped by their favorite place and picked up dinner. They went home, ate, and then enjoyed some “alone time”.

“When do you have to be at work tomorrow?” Maya asked, running her fingers through Carina’s long strands.

“My shifts starts at noon.” the Italian replied, smiling. “Why?”

“Because I don’t have to be at the Station until noon either, and I thought, maybe, we could take Bubbles for a walk on the beach in the morning to see if he likes it.”

“That’s a great idea, bella!” Carina exclaimed. “I really hope he likes it.”

Both Maya and Carina loved the beach, and they hoped that Bubbles would as well.

Maya smiled. “I hope so, too.” Then, with a look that made the brunette’s heart flutter, she asked: “How do you feel?”

“I feel amazing!” Carina replied without missing a beat. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know… I mean, a lot has happened over the last two days… Bubbles, us moving in together.” Maya mused. “I just want to make sure you’re alright with all that. I want to make sure that I haven’t sprung anything on you.”

Even though she was not entirely clear on the meaning of that last expression Maya used, Carina beamed. “I am more than alright with it, bella! I am **felicissima**!” But, suddenly, her face fell a little. “How do you feel? Are you having second **doubts** about us moving in together?”

For a beat, Maya was confused by the mismatched idiom, but she managed to react quickly. “You mean, second **thoughts**? No, of course not!” Her voice left no room for doubt. As she set up on the bed, she took Carina’s hands into hers. “I have never been more sure about anything in my life, Carina. I cannot wait for us to start living together!” she uttered emotionally.

Convinced by the blonde’s words, the Italian’s beaming expression returned. “I can’t wait for us to start living together, either, amore!” she offered adoringly.

She leaned in for a kiss Maya was more than happy to return. However, just as she was about to deepened it, Carina pulled back.

Slightly breathless, the blonde gave her a surprised look. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

The Italian shook her head, smiling. “Nothing is wrong, bella. But, it is getting late and, and if we start this, it is going to get even later; and we really should go pick up Bubbles.”

“I could ask Montgomery if he could stay overnight…” Maya said, but just for the sake of saying it…

…and Carina knew as much. “You really want to do that?” she challenged.

Maya shook her head, her eyes smiling. “No. I want him home with us.”

“Then, go have a shower, so I can shower, so we can go and get him home.” Carina said.

“We could always shower together…”

“Maya…. Go!”

The following morning, unfortunately, their plan of the three of them spending the morning at the beach had to be modified because Maya had been called into the Station on an urgent matter. However, since both Maya and Carina were very curious to find out if Bubbles liked the beach, or not; they had agreed that Carina and Bubbles should still go. And it had turned out to be the right choice because Bubbles seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the beach as well, much to Carina’s delight.

“Bravo cucciolotto. Bravissimo!” Carina praised him as he, once again, brought her back the tennis ball she had thrown him.

She was about to take yet another picture of him playing to show Maya, when she noticed a man coming toward them from the opposite direction. She frowned.

“Bubbles, I’m going to put your leash on.” she informed the pooch. Dutifully, Bubbles stayed still and waited for Carina to do it. “Good boy!” she patted him in praise once it was back on.

At that moment, the man walking toward them came to a stop a few steps away from them. “Hello.” he said with a smile.

“Hi.” Carina replied politely, surprised to hear a low growl from Bubbles. Instantly, she tightened her hold on his leash slightly.

“I know this may seem strange, and I am sorry to bother you like this…” the man said to Carina, while cautiously eyeing Bubbles. “But, I couldn’t help but notice how adorable you two look together. And, I was wondering, if maybe, you would be interested in a photo shot?”

Out of all the things that went through Carina’s mind when she noticed this man approaching them, this definitely had not been one of them. “Excuse me?!” she uttered, confused.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” the man said, reaching into his pocket. “I am a professional photographer, and I’m always on the lookout for great photos.” he explained as she offered her his card.

Carina relaxed a little, but Bubbles did not. She could still hear his soft growls. “I appreciate your offer, but I am not interested.” she said with a small smile.

“Well, that’s too bad.” the man returned, visibly disappointed. “But, you have my card, in case you change your mind.”

“I don’t think I will.” Carina reiterated. “But, thank you, anyway.”

The man nodded in greeting. “Have a good day.”

“You too.” Carina reciprocated.

As she watched the man walk away, Carina shook her head, smiling. “Tu sei il mio guardaspalle, Bubbles.” she said sweetly to the pooch, loosening her grip on his leash again. “You are my bodyguard!” she patted him on the head. Bubbles’ growls had stopped the moment the man started to walk away from them. “L’hai sentito? He wants to do a photo shot with the two of us!” Carina said. “I wonder what Maya would have said if she had been here?”

“So, the guy just walked up to you and said he wanted to do a photo shoot with you and Bubbles?!” Maya remarked, about an hour later, standing in her living room, looking at the card Carina had been given at the beach.

Fortunately, the morning emergency that had required her presence at the Station had been relatively quickly dealt with. Unfortunately though, by the time it was over, Carina and Bubbles had already been on their way back to house.

“Yes.” Carina nodded as she walked past the blonde into the hall and then bathroom, carrying a change of clothes. Playing with Bubbles at the beach had resulted in her clothes and hair full of sand and she needed a shower.

“Well, it would definitely be a cute photo shoot.” Maya noted with a sweet smile.

The photographer certainly had a good eye, since her girlfriend was much hotter than most actual models, and Bubbles was utterly adorable. But, while that fact made her very proud, it also made her just a teeny, tiny bit jealous.

“And, you weren’t tempted to say yes?” she asked as Carina walked back into the living room.

“To the photo shoot?” the Italian asked in response.

“Yeah.” Maya nodded.

“For a moment or two. But, only because he said he wanted to do one with Bubbles and I. But…” Carina chuckled. “Even if I had actually said yes, I don’t think it would have worked because Bubbles was growling at him the whole time.”

“He was?!” the blonde returned in surprise, a broad smile spreading across her face. ‘Ata boy, Bubbles!’ she thought to herself, realizing yet again, just what an incredible blessing this pooch was turning out to be! “So, if it hadn’t been for Bubbles, the thought about doing that photo shoot wouldn’t have crossed your mind, at all?” she then said, somewhere between a question and a statement.

“No.” the Carina said, trying to keep the smile off her face at her girlfriend’s thinly veiled jealously.

“How come?” Maya wanted to know; her question now clear.

“Because I have done it before. And, it’s not nearly as glamorous as it may seem.” the brunette replied matter-of-factly.

Maya’s eyes went wide in surprise. “Excuse me?!” she all but exclaimed.

“I did a few modeling photo shoots at the age of 18-19.” Carina said.

“You’ve done modeling?!” Maya uttered, between shock and awe.

“I did not do modeling, Maya. I did a few photo shoots my Senior year and just before I started medical school, nothing more.” the brunette clarified.

“And, it has never occurred to you to mention it?!”

“Honestly - no.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I didn’t think it was that important. I still don’t.” Carina said, her eyes twinkling in amusement. It was the truth, but following the offer by the photographer, she knew she was going to have to mention it to her girlfriend – and this was exactly how she had imagined the blonde reacting. “It was just for fun. I never thought of it as anything more. I never wanted it to be anything more.” she went on to explain.

The initial surprise subsiding and her dimples showing, Maya moved close to Carina, slipping her arms around the brunette’s waist. “So, you’re saying I’m about to move in with a model?!” she quipped mischievously.

Carina laughed, melting into the embrace. “Is that all you heard?”

Maya nodded. “Pretty much, yeah.”

The Italian shook her head and leaned in for a kiss. And, as if on cue, Bubbles came up to them and barked. Both Carina and Maya smiled into the kiss.

“It’s unbelievable!” the blonde huffed as they separated and she looked at Bubbles, who was looking back at her with his best puppy eyes.

Carina chuckled softly, looking at Bubbles as well. “Well, he is an unbelievable dog!” she noted.

Maya remained silent for a few beats, deciding whether or not to ask another question. She cleared her throat. “Just of curiosity, babe… How come you’ve kept the guy’s card?”

Carina couldn’t help but grin at the question. A moment later, the grin was replaced by a telling smirk. “Because I like to see you get a little jealous from time to time, bella!” she uttered without batting an eye before she turned around and went for the bathroom.

Smiling broadly, Maya shook her head as her heart fluttered. “C’mon, bud…” she said as she looked at Bubbles again. “You’ve earned extra treats today for growling at that photographer – just don’t tell Carina!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, smiling yet?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Take care! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story goes on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you all for your kudos and kind comments. I am so glad you like this little fic of mine - it really means a lot. :)
> 
> As usual, hope this chapter makes you smile too (and possibly laugh a little). ;)

Over the next couple of days, Bubbles had become the true “star” of the 19. He had won everyone over – including Gibson, who had actually started playing with him - and whenever anyone had a free moment, they would immediately go looking for Bubbles. The pooch had even been given a special place in the Beanery for his food and water bowls. He also had an extra set in Maya’s office, along with his own bed. Moreover, they started to buy extra meat for the Station, and everybody started walking around with dog treats in their pockets – to the extent that Maya had to limit the number of treats Bubbles was allowed per shift, much to the disapproval of the Team.

“C’mon, Captain! Can I just give him one last one for the day? He’s gonna think I don’t love him anymore.” Travis said to Maya, while trying to ignore Bubbles’ eyes pleading him for another treat. “Look at those eyes!”

But, to her credit, Maya held firm. “Yes, I’ve become very familiar with those eyes over the last few days, Montgomery. That’s he’s M.O., but you can budge!”

“But, Capt…”

“No, Montgomery. He can’t have any more today! I don’t want him becoming overweight.” Maya said resolutely, happy that, for once, someone else was forced to say **no** to Bubbles.

Travis sighed heavily and crouched down next to the pooch. “Sorry, bud, your owner won’t let you have any more treats...” he said, giving Maya a disapproving look for good measure.

Bubbles liked everyone at the Station - but apart from Maya - his favorite “hoomans” inside were: Vic, Travis and Warren. After obtaining a special permission from the Brass, the Team had started taking him with them to routine calls (always with Maya) where he had always been more than useful. And, as far as home was concerned, even though Carina had not yet officially moved in, the three of them had already established a routine and things were running smoothly. Curiously, Bubbles even seemed to be much less opposed to Maya and Carina kissing and cuddling. As Maya had pointed out to Carina “it must be because now he knows you’re here to stay”. Also, Carina was now coming by the Station, literally, every chance she got, and on her day off, while Maya was working, Bubbles had stayed home with her for most of the day. 

On Thursday morning, Maya was in her office with Bubbles sleeping in his bed near her. It had been a slow morning, and with no immediate work-related tasks pending, Maya was looking at the pictures of Bubbles and Carina she had in her phone and she couldn’t stop smiling. After about five minutes of scrolling, she decided to call Carina.

“Guess what I’m doing…” she said as she heard the “Ciao, bella” greeting from Carina.

“Well, you’re obviously not working, since you have time to call me…” the brunette returned with an audible smirk in her voice. “So, I’m guessing you’re looking at photos of Bubbles on your phone.”

“Actually, it’s of **you** and Bubbles.” Maya corrected her. “But, yeah, I am. Is that weird?” she asked with a chuckle.

“Of course not!” Carina promptly replied. “I do the same thing. And, I’m also showing his pictures to everyone. I actually have a feeling that Dr. Baily has started to avoid me because of it, and Amelia rolls her eyes at me more than before. But, I don’t care! I love showing pictures of our cucciolotto around.” she said. “Where is he, by the way?”

“Sleeping in his bed next to me. He spent an hour on the treadmill with Montgomery, so his is pretty beat.” Maya said as she looked at the sleeping pup and smiled. “What about you? What are you up to?” she asked.

“Catching up on some paperwork.” Carina replied. “I’m hoping to finish by lunch, so I can come to the Station to say hi.”

“That sounds like….” Unfortunately, before Maya was able to finish her thought, the alarm was heard. “I’m afraid we’re gonna have to take a rain-check on lunch, babe. We’re getting a call.”

Bubbles was already up and alert, as well.

“OK. Are you going to take Bubbles with you?” the Italian asked.

“I think so, yes. C’mon, bud. Let’s go!” the blonde replied as she walked out of her office; Bubbles in tow.

“Please, stay safe, bella! Ti amo!”

“Always, babe! I love you too!”

The call was for an abandoned warehouse where waste had been set ablaze. When 19 arrived at the scene, there was no one at the site, and it had not taken them long to get the fire under control. Bubbles had spent most of the intervention by the truck, waiting patiently, ready to assist should the need arise.

However, as they exited the warehouse and were about to leave, a visibly intoxicated man approach them. “Figures you are here for an abandoned warehouse, but when actual people call you, it takes you more than an hour to show up!” he shouted.

“Sir, I’m sorry if there was a problem with a call you’ve placed, but you really shouldn’t be here.” Maya said calmly.

“If there was a problem?! If there was problem?!” the man hollered. “Yeah, there was a problem. There **IS** a problem! **YOU** are my problem!” he hissed and lounged toward Maya.

Maya was in excellent physical shape, quick and agile, but before her brain and body could react in unison, she saw the man land flat on his back - shock and fear in his eyes - as Bubbles menacingly growled above him.

Maya reacted on instinct. “Bubbles, heel!” she commanded. Instantly, Bubbles obeyed and came to Maya’s side.

By this time, the rest of The team reacted as well. “Sir…” Travis said as he moved to help the man up, but was stopped in his tracks.

“Don’t touch me! I’ll sue you! I’ll sue all of you! And, I’ll have that mutt put down!” he shouted as he stood up, and staggered away.

“Good boy, Bubbles!” Maya said as she patted and kissed the dog’s head.

“Yeah, that was some move!” Vic said in awe. “He saved you from getting punched!”

“Bubbles, you’re a hero!” Warren said, petting his head, as well.

“That’s you are! And, don’t you worry! He’s not gonna do anything to you, I won’t let him!” Maya assured him.

“Wait, so he pushed the guy to the ground before he could get to you?!” Carina asked that evening, cuddling Bubbles - eyes opened wide - as Maya told her what had happened.

Maya had tried calling her as soon as they got back to the Station to tell her, and a few times after; but the call kept going straight to voicemail, so she had decided to wait until all three of them got back home in the evening. She did not want to send a text, because she knew it would not do Bubbles justice.

“I’m telling you, I don’t know how he managed to get from the truck to the entrance so quickly… No one does!” Maya reiterated with pride.

“He defended you from danger, he is really is becoming our bodyguard!” Carina remarked, kissing Bubbles’ head. Suddenly, she felt slightly less worried about Maya going to the field because she knew that now she would also have Bubbles to look after her.

“He sure is!” Maya nodded in agreement.

Bubbles promptly barked in conformation as well, making them both laugh.

“OK, and now onto lighter topics…” Maya then said. “Namely, Saturday, or even more precisely – the pizza everyone is expecting. Are you sure you really want to make them from scratch? I mean, it’s gonna to be 8 hungry adults, and I don’t think your usual two pizzas are going to cut it.”

“Of course I’m sure!” Carina returned emphatically. “They are helping me move. The least I can do is make them authentic Italian pizza as a thank you. I just might have to come back here a little earlier than you do, so I can start putting them in the oven.” she mused. “Do you know what their favorite toppings are, so I can make sure I have enough of everything?”

Maya grinned. “You said ‘ **authentic Italian pizza’** , so I take it that’s a ‘no’ on the pineapple and pepperoni, then?”

Carina rolled her eyes at her girlfriend – and that was all the answer Maya needed.

Two days later – 9 AM sharp - they all met at the Station and from there, as previously planned, went to Carina’s.

“I am a woman. But, I’ve never understood the obsession most women have with shoes. Can you explain it to me?” Vic said to Andy as she picked up what seemed to be yet another box of Carina’s shoes. “I mean, I get owning a few pairs of heels, and maybe a pair or two of fancy boots, and a few pairs of snickers. But, do you really need more than that?! I mean, you can only wear a pair at the time, anyway!”

“Don’t take this the wrong way Vic, but you have absolutely no fashion sense!” Andy deadpanned, picking up a box of her own. “She is an Italian, who looks like a model - it’s natural that she has lots of shoes.”

“She’s right.” Travis said as he walked in. “And don’t let Maya hear you make fun of Carina’s shoes, or she may have you mopping floors for the rest of the year!”

“What do you mean?” Vic frowned. “She has even less fashion sense than me, not to mention that I don’t think I’ve ever seen her in heals. Ever!”

“That may all be true, but this is Carina we are talking about, and our Captain is head over heels in love with her – no, pun intended – and you are just another firefighter.” Andy countered with a mischievous grin and she started laughing; as did Travis.

Vic rolled her eyes at both of them and was about to counter with a comeback when Maya and Bubbles walked in.

“What’s so funny?” Maya asked, curious. “Nothing.” Vic quickly returned, suddenly realizing that Andy and Travis were most probably right.

Andy and Travis, who had conveniently turned their attention to Bubbles, still grinning.

Maya gave Vic a telling look. “If you say so... Just a friendly reminder, though…” she said, looking at all three, now. “Even though I am not your Captain right now, there will be pizza at my house later, and if you want to eat that pizza, I suggest you continue carrying out those boxes.” she remarked with a smirk.

“Yes, well, last time I checked, **Carina** was the one making the pizza, not you so…” Andy returned unfazed.

“That’s right!” Travis said, with a grin as well. “And, speaking of pizza, do you know what kind she will be making? Will there by any chance be pineapple pizza, as well?” he then asked.

“There’s a better chance of me singing karaoke the next time we go to a bar than Carina ever making a pineapple pizza!” Maya quipped knowingly. “She absolutely hates it and she even refuses to call it pizza. I barely convinced her to give in on the pepperoni.”

“Well, I’m with her on the pineapple. I honestly don’t know how you can it that stuff, Montgomery!” Vic remarked, looking at Travis. “Now, as far as the pepperoni goes, I disagree.”

“Carina says you’ll never see pepperoni on a pizza in Italy. Well, at least not on the authentic Italian pizza, anyway. Apparently, to them it’s a foreign concept. Oh, and also, ‘ **pepperoni’** means ‘ **peppers** ’ in Italian, which creates additional confusion.” Maya explained. “But, to be honest with you, since I’ve tried Carina’s pizza, I don’t miss the pepperoni, at all – she makes the best pizza I’ve ever tried!” Maya said. “Now, c’mon! Let’s finish this so we can actually go and have some!”

A couple of hours later, with the move over, the group was sitting on Maya and Carina’s porch eating pizza(s), drinking bear and/or wine and hanging out. Needless to say, Bubbles was there also - making everything even better - and because it was a special night, Maya had allowed for him to get extra treats.

“I’ll have to work extra hard at the gym tomorrow to get all these calories out of my system, but it’s definitely worth it!” Vic said, chewing on her bite. “

“I think it’s safe to say that we all will!” Andy pointed out. “But, I don’t care, either!”

“I have to say, Maya, you were right – this may officially be the best pizza I have ever tasted!” Travis chimed in. “Kudos, Carina!”

Carina shot a quick glance of surprise and affection at her girlfriend, who just smiled in response. Then, the Italian looked back at Travis. “Thank you, Travis.!” she said. “I am glad you like it. This is actually my nonnina’s secret recipe. And, myself and a cousin of mine are the only two people, besides our nonnina, who are familiar with it.”

“Oh, that’s too bad!” Emmett suddenly blurted out, causing everyone to look at him in confusion. Immediately realizing his mistake, he offered apologetically: “I don’t mean it’s bad per se, Dr. DeLuca. I meant, it’s too bad because it’s a secret recipe and you can’t share it with anyone else.” he explained.

“I still don’t follow…” Vic remarked, looking at her young colleague.

“Well, I was kinda hoping Dr. DeLuca could share it with me.” Emmett elaborated further.

Gibson raised his eyebrow at him, surprised. “You?!”

“Yeah. I was always kinda good with dough… Making bread, pastries, pizza.” Emmett said, shyly.

“Are you kidding me, Probie?!” Vic suddenly exclaimed.

“And, you’re just telling us about this, **now**?!” Andy followed.

Their surprise was so loud that it had made Bubbles bark.

“Keep your voices down, please! You’ve scared Bubbles.” Maya said, rebuking them. “It’s OK, bud. They’re just a bit surprised, that’s all.” she then said to Bubbles, patting him soothingly. Truth be told, so was she, but she was willing to let it show.

“Sorry, buddy!” “Sorry, Bubbles!” Vic and Andy offered to the pooch, who immediately accepted their apologies, and returned to his previous sleeping position.

“But seriously, Probie?! Pastries?! And, you never said anything?!” Vic said again, giving Emmett a stern look…

…who shrugged guiltily: “It never seemed to be the right moment.”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Maya interjected. “He’s told us **now**.” she said, offering the young firefighter a reassuring smile. Then, she turned to her girlfriend. “What do you say, Carina? Could your grandma, maybe, be persuaded to make an exception for Emmett and let you share her recipe with him… You know for the good of the Station?”

The Italian smiled lovingly. “I think she might be” Then, she looked at Emmett. “But, you have to promise you won’t share further.”

“I won’t, Dr. DeLuca. I promise.” he readily returned.

“Well, in that case, I’ll be glad to teach you the recipe, Emmett.” Carina said.

Emmett beamed. “Thank you so much, Dr. DeLuca! I’m truly honored.”

“Well, I believe this calls for a toast…” Warren cleared his throat, raising his bear bottle. “To Probie – our very own pizza chef in training!”

“Hear! Hear!” everyone readily accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading & take care! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story concludes - for now. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fic for now, but not necessarily the end because I've come to love Bubbles so much that I don't want to say goodbye to him. However, this chapter seems like a nice point to "pause" the fic - for now at least! ;)
> 
> I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for the feedback on this fic - for all your kudos and comments, and all the reads. It really means a lot because, as I've mentioned before the first chapter, this fic is very special to me, and to know that it is also liked by so many of you (WOW!) makes it even more special. THANK YOU! :)

“How many pairs of shoes do you own, Carina?! I’ve managed to count like twenty pairs just by the bed.” Maya said as she came out of the bedroom and entered the living room.

It was later that evening after everyone else had left and it was just the three of them in their old-new home.

“What can I say – I like my shoes!” the Italian quipped, walking in from the kitchen.

“Yeah, no, I know that. I just… I didn’t think you owned this many! I mean, we may actually have to build another closet or something.” Maya mused. 

Carina grinned. “Well, that may not be a bad idea. One can never have too much closet space.”

“If you say so…” the blonde mumbled to herself.

Carina glanced around the room. “Where’s Bubbles?” she asked. “It’s time for his treat.”

“Don’t you think he’s had enough today?” Maya offered meaningfully.

“Today is a special day.” the brunette returned. “And, besides, this is the time for his evening treat. Dogs love their routine.”

Maya shook her and smiled. “Fine, Ms. Dog Whisperer. But, just ‘cause today is a special day.” she said as she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “He was in the bedroom with me just now. Bubbles, come, bud. It’s treat-time!”

A few beats later, Bubbles emerged from the bedroom, happily wagging his tail.

“Vien qua, cucciolotto! Guarda che ho per te!” Carina cooed, showing him the treat. Bubbles barked happily as he walked up to the Italian, who gave him the treat. “Tieni!”

Maya’s smile grew. “You really weren’t kidding when you said you’d teach him Italian.”

“Of course not! I think it’s only fair. He does live in a bilingual household, after all!” Carina noted with a chuckle as she walked past Maya.

“Where are you going?” the blonde asked.

“To the bedroom, to see if I can arrange my shoes a little better.”

“Not unless you’re a magician!” Maya mumbled to herself again.

“Did you say something?” Carina asked as she stopped. She thought Maya had spoken, but she was too far away to be certain.

The blonde smiled sweetly at her. “I said call - if you need help.” A little white lie was certainly better than a probable argument.

“I will. Grazie, amore!” the Italian returned and entered the bedroom.

A mere beat later, a shriek was heard. “Oh, mio Dio! Bubbles, che cosa hai fatto?!”

On instinct, Maya looked toward Bubbles – the poor pooch suddenly looked twice as small with his ears down and his tail between his legs – the treat in front of him. He knew he had done something wrong, and Maya was all but certain that it had everything to do with Carina’s shoes.

A moment later, an angry looking Carina appeared at the bedroom door. “Look at what he has done to my Jimmy Choo!” she fumed.

Maya had tried her best to remain serious - she really did – but an angry Carina standing at the bedroom door with most of her shoe in one hand and its apparently bitten off heel in the other, had proven too much even for the stoic Fire Captain. She burst out laughing. “Well, at least he has good taste!” she blurted out before she was able to stop herself.

Carina shot her an incredulous/furious look, turned around, and stumped back into the bedroom accompanied by what Maya was sure was a flurry of Italian swearwords.

“Oh, c’mon Car… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it like that!” she tried.

But, instead of an actual response, the Italian only increased her word flood and Maya knew that her best course of action, over the next few minutes, was not saying anything else and just let her vent.

She sighed and looked at Bubbles again. The poor thing was still sitting unbelievably still and looking very guilty and sorry - his big puppy eyes pleading with her to help him. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Sighing again, she crouched down. “You know you messed up here, don’t you, bud?” she told him. The pooch tilted his head remorsefully in response. “She is really serious about her shoes, you know? Kinda like I am about my running gear.” She patted him soothingly. “And, honestly, out all of the other shoes in there, did you have to go for the Jimmy Choos?!” Bubbles whined silently and Maya melted. “I know you’re sorry bud, I know. And I’m sure Carina does too, even though it may not seem like that at the moment.” she said softly. Bubbles gave her a sad look. “Oh, don’t look at me like that… Please! It’s gonna be OK, you’ll see. You’ll just have to be a little patient.” Maya said.

Suddenly, she realized she no longer heard Carina’s voice. “Well, it looks like things have calmed down a little. You stay here, and I’ll go and assess the situation.” she said to Bubbles. She patted him again, then stood up and started toward the bedroom.

“Car, can I come in?” she asked cautiously as she reached the door.

Carina was sitting on the bed, looking at her ruined shoe. She looked up at Maya, and the blonde could see she was visibly less angry now. The Italian nodded. “Of course.”

“Look, Carina, I’m sorry about what I said, I didn’t…”

“No, bella. I’m the one who should be sorry.” the brunette interjected. “I shouldn’t have lost my cool like that. I guess, with all the adrenaline of the day I just overreacted.” She smiled softly. “It’s my fault, anyway. I should’ve been more careful with where I was leaving my shoes.” Even though she was not at all happy with the fact that one of her shoes had been destroyed - effectively rendering that whole pair unusable as well - she knew she could not really blame Bubbles for it – not that she really would, even if she could.

Maya shook her head. “No, it’s my fault!” she said. “I shouldn’t have left Bubbles alone. I’ll buy you a new pair.”

Carina promptly countered. “You’ll do no such thing!” She stood up.

“Carina, those are expensive shoes!” Maya pointed out.

“So? It was not your fault. And it wasn’t really Bubbles’ either. It was mine.” the brunette said. “We have a dog in the house now, and I should’ve remembered that.”

Maya swallowed hard, melting on the spot.

“What?!” Carina asked, slightly confused as she noticed her expression.

“You said: We have a dog in the house now.” the blonde uttered, her dimples showing.

“Well, we do.” the Italian reiterated, her smile growing also, as she stepped close to her girlfriend and slipped her arms around her waist. “I mean, you may be his owner officially, but that doesn’t make him any less of my dog, as well. And for you to reimburse me for something **OUR** dog did, it’s just… Well, it’s unacceptable!”

Maya beamed. “I love you so much, you know that?!”

“I love you too, bella!” Carina returned adoringly.

“And, what about Bubbles?” the blonde went on to ask, somewhat cautiously. “Do you still love him too?”

“Of course I do!” Carina replied promptly, slightly confused by the question. “I told you - what happened was my fault, not Bubbles’. I’ll just have to make sure to put away my shoes so he doesn’t do something like this again.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he won’t!” Maya remarked meaningfully. “The poor thing hasn’t moved since you first shouted – he hasn’t even eaten his treat!”

Suddenly, a wave of guilt flooded Carina. “Really?!”

Maya nodded.

“Ah, poverino! Bubbles…” the Italian called out, hurrying out of the bedroom followed by Maya. “Dove sei, cuccioloto? Vieni qua…”

As they entered the living room, a few beats later, they noticed Bubbles cower – in the exact spot Maya had left him. It made Carina feel even worse.

“Oh, Bubbles, I’m sorry I yelled at you. Mi dispiace tanto!” She moved a little closer to him, slowly, and squatted. “It’s OK, Bubbles, I’m not angry with you. I promise. Come here. Vieni qua, cucciolotto.” she cooed softly, stretching her hand a little. Bubbles hesitated. Carina tried again. “It’s OK, Bubbles. Come here. Vieni qua.” A slight movement forward. Carina smiled. “Cosi’… Bravo, Bubbles… Come here. Come to me.” Another small movement. “Yes, that’s it! Bravo! Come here, cucciolotto!” Finally, Bubbles did. “Ciao, cucciolotto! Ciao! Mi dispiace tanto di averti sgridato. Ti voglio tanto, ma tanto, bene! Lo sai questo, vero? I love you, so very much!” Carina said as she started patting him, kissing him even, relieved and happy that Bubbles was no longer hesitant with her.

Maya watched the scene for a few moments, smiling broadly. Then, she said: OK, now that you two are good again… How about Bubbles and I go for a little night walk until you’ve put away your shoes. You know, just in case?”

“I have something for you.” Maya said about half an hour later as she handed Carina a neatly wrapped box.

They were sitting on the couch, enjoying their first evening of officially living together, with Bubbles sleeping peacefully on the floor in front of them. The unfortunate incident of earlier already far behind them.

“Grazie, bella.” Carina returned with an adoring smile, taking the box. “But, you really didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Oh, but I did!” Maya countered. “It’s your move-in gift. It’s the tradition.”

“I thought it was the house-warming gift.” the brunette remarked. “That’s what Vic said.”

Maya shrugged. “Same difference. Open it.”

Carina obliged, and immediately, her face lit up. “Thank you, bella. I love it!” she said.

It was a framed picture of the two of them together. Both were smiling.

“Do you remember when it was taken?” the blonde asked, although she did not doubt about the answer.

“On our first date.” the Italian replied promptly.

“I thought it was an appropriate gift for today.” Maya offered.

“It’s perfect! Thank you. Ti amo!” Carina smiled as she leaned in for a sweet kiss.

Bubbles had not moved.

“I love you too, babe!” Maya returned, smiling as well.

“I’ll put it on my nightstand. And, now since we’re giving gifts…” Carina put the picture on the coffee table in front of them and reached behind the couch. She pulled up two little bags – one yellow and one blue. “I have something for you too, and for Bubbles as well. This one is for you…” she said as she handed Maya the yellow bag.

“What is it?” the blonde asked, now curious.

“Open it and find out.” the Italian prompted.

Maya did, and instantly, a Cheshire Cat like smile spread across her face. “Babe, is that…?!”

Carina nodded, grinning. “It is. I thought you might like to have it.” Just like Maya’s, Carina’s gift was also a framed picture. Only this one was of Carina from her “modeling days. “Unfortunately, this is the only photo that I have. I’m not sure the other ones even exist, anymore.”

“It doesn’t matter. This one is plenty!” Maya said, leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you, babe!”

Carina smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

“You’re kidding, right?!” Maya smirked, suggestively. “You look like a million bucks!”.

Now, Carina laughed. “I think you may not be completely objective here, amore, but thank you, anyway!” she said. Then, she handed Maya the blue bag. “And this is Bubbles’ present.”

Maya put the picture Carina gave her on the coffee table next to the picture she gave Carina, and then proceeded to open Bubbles’ gift bag. As she did, she gasped in surprise: “Carina, this is awesome!”

It was a tag for Bubbles’ collar. It was in the shape of the Station’s logo, and it said “19” on one side and “Bubbles” on the other.

“It’s custom-made. I ordered it the day after you brought Bubbles home and decided to keep him.” the Italian explained.

“You’re amazing!” Maya uttered emotionally, leaning in for another sweet kiss. “Bubbles, look what Carina got you!” she then said as she looked at the pooch...

…who, although he had been sleeping only moments earlier, promptly opened his eyes and set up; looking expectantly at the item Maya was holding in her hand. Then, he properly sniffed it - his disappointment clearly evident as he realized it was not actually a treat.

“Sorry, bud… It’s not a treat!” Maya chuckled at the Bubbles’ expression. “But, it is for you. It’s your very own **‘19’** tag!”

Although he did not share his owner’s enthusiasm with the new item, Bubbles remained dutifully still as Maya attached it to his collar.

“There… Absolutely perfect!” she said once she finished.

“I agree.” Carina noted, pleased, as she patted the pooch on the head. “And, since he is not only the Station’s dog, but he also saved you from harm; I believe he has more than earned that badge!” she said, her voice vibrating slightly.

Maya squeezed her hand gently and gave her a reassuring smile. “And, don’t forget, guarded you from that photographer.” she remarked knowingly. “I couldn’t agree more, babe, he really has earned it. However, he is the Station’s dog, **also**. But, first and foremost, he is **OUR** dog - yours and mine. Aren’t you, bud?” she pointed out meaningfully as she patted Bubbles as well.

And, once again, Bubbles barked twice in confirmation.

Carina smiled warmly, nodding in agreement, as she remembered her own words for earlier. “That he most certainly is!”

And so, in the course of just a few days, Maya and Carina had adopted a well-trained, best bodyguard dog ever and moved in together; Station 19 had welcomed the cutest mascot and a valuable new member of their House; and Bubbles had been given a second chance in life and a whole Fire Station to call his own. Who ever said life couldn’t be pawesome?

Also, Bubbles had never touched another piece of footwear in his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and that it has made you smile :) Feel free to comment. :D
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for your interest in this fic. I truly appreciate each and every one of you! <3 
> 
> I hope to be back soon, and in the meantime, take care! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like the chapter? Did it make you smile? 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Take care! :)


End file.
